1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method, apparatus and computer program for transmitting a packet in a data communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Ethernet switch may transmit a packet provided from a first port to a second port based on a weighted round robin (hereafter, referred to as “WRR”) method. In the WRR method, a high priority packet and a low priority packet may be transmitted to the second port based on a weight. For example, if the weight is 8, this means that eight high priority packets may be transmitted to the second port for every one low priority packet that is transmitted thereto.
However, if the low priority packet has a longer length than the high priority packet, the high priority packet may, in fact, not be transmitted prior to the low priority packet. For example, when the total length of eight high priority packets are substantially identical to the length of one low priority packet, the high priority packets may, in fact, not be transmitted prior to the low priority packet.